Fire
by Children of Summer
Summary: The touch sent a dozen arrows with fire through Alfred's chest and not being able to bear it any longer, he looked in Barrow's eyes to whisper. 'If you did-'


Hello my fellows! I am exceedingly excited to present you a short story(two short chapters) to, um... whet your appetite before I continue Alfred's story. Something to show that I truly am humbled to have you amazing people read and enjoy Romance.

Thank you!

* * *

On one of the usual sunny summer days, it was decided by the masters of the Manor that they were organising a tea party with charades and live musicians, merely to entertain their dear guests. However, Lady Grantham took the matter in her hands and the party was turned into a huge masquerade. How excited the servants were excited about it.

"How excited was that? Are you making a fun out of it?" Jimmy choked on his drinks when Daisy told him the 'happy news'.

"Why you being all moody today? Haven't you heard, grumpy people age quickly." She smiled.

Jimmy considered all wise answers and settled with a fancy one.

"Because I am Jimmy Kent."

Daisy rolled her eyes and with a sigh proceeded to the kitchen.

Alfred, who happened to be in the kitchen at this time, takes her sight and by the look of it he sees that she is irritated. He doesn't ask her of the reason as to who got on her nerves, because he knows that this sulking reason is already in the dining room.

Alfred finds his fellow sitting exactly as he imagined Jimmy would be. With his one hand under the jaw and the other tapping something on the table. His face is so sour that at just one look at it, one would turn around and leave. But Alfred Nugent has a responsibility as a friend to fix his comrade's state of mind. He decides to act quickly.

"I saw you coming. Please there is no need for your intrusion..."

Jimmy was startled as the pair of long arms took a steel hold of his shoulders and then... he was shaken by his intruder. Really aggressively.

"Al...lll...lll...ffff...rrredddddd...stoopp ittt!"

It didn't seem that Alfred understood.

"STTOPP!" Jimmy shouted as he could for his head was about to explode.

Alfred did stop, though he hasn't released his friend. Thanks to it Jimmy didn't collapse unconsciously on the floor.

After regaining the ability to speak, he uttered his famous phrase. "What on earth, Alfred Nugent, are you insinuating?"

Alfred giggled.

Jimmy didn't expect this coming.

"I read in a book that there is only one way to get rid of a sulky person..."

"- is to kill him?! Alfred, have you lost it?"

Alfred only continued giggling.

"No. You need to shake it off."

Jimmy couldn't believe his ears. "You what?!"

"Shake it off."

After a few minutes silence, the laughter has filled the room.

Jimmy was laughing so hard that he thought his jaw would twist. "Next time you do something like this, I will hit you."

Alfred extended a hand and Jimmy took it. He then without saying a word, went to his room.

''It was a classy example of our friendship'', thought Alfred as he sat on a chair.

Only now Alfred realised that the kitchen was suspiciously quite. He looked at the window and saw the tender light coming from there.

''Wait a minute. This is not normal.'' Alfred's mind started to make excuses for not remembering anything from today.

He's been listening to the sound of his own heartbeat until he heard something more sophisticating.

"I see you've managed to cure Jimmy's heart."

Alfred turned around to see the ever-so-gorgeous Mr Barrow.

"Were you spying on me?"

His voice betrayed him.

Mr Barrow mysteriously smiled. "What if I did?" He came dangerously close to the younger man.

Alfred was paralysed because of their closeness. Mr Barrow's scent was all over his face. He smelt of vanilla and cigars. His demenour was captivating and elegant. But his eyes were a masterpiece. So deep and beautiful.

''I am infatuated with you.''

Alfred's breath hitched. ''I..I..Mr B..''

Mr Barrow touched the skin upon the young man's lips and came closer so that their chests were barely touching.

The touch sent a dozen arrows with fire through Alfred's chest and not being able to bear it any longer, he looked in Barrow's eyes to whisper. ''If you did-''

His lips were radiating warmth as another ones battled for the dominance. Mr Barrow traced a finger down Alfred's neck for him to surrender. He was getting down until he reached the place where a piece of greenish fabric unveiled young man's skin. Alfred gave in at the touch of soft fingertips to his bare chest and suddenly he felt as Barrow deepened the kiss, making it more passionate. He sensed that he was craving more as the kisses were becoming more hungrier and the ragged breaths were only igniting the fire inside of them. Mr Barrow left the swollen from kisses Alfred's lips and started biting on his neck, while his hands were tearing apart the poor jacket...


End file.
